Lo unico en el mundo
by Ilia-2000
Summary: AU Reverse Falls. Mabel y Dipper. Dipper y Mabel. Los Mellizos telepatía. Sólo se tienen el uno al otro, y lo saben muy bien. Pero lo suyo no es una relación normal de hermanos. (Muy, pero muy ligera insinuación de DipperxMabel)


**Los personajes de Gravity Falls son propiedad de Alex Hirsch y Disney Channel, lo único que me pertenece es la historia que les comparto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Escucha aplausos y alabanzas del público. Todos fascinados con el acto de levitación realizado minutos antes.

Pero él sólo la observa a ella, mientras se posiciona en la estrella en medio del escenario y alza sus brazos hacia las dos puntas superiores, para que la chica proceda a atarlo de las muñecas.

-Procura no fallar.- le susurra cuando ella se inclina para hacer un último nudo en las ataduras.

Confía en ella, confía en que no le hará daño -verdadero-, lo habían hecho muchas veces durante años, pero aun así, cada vez que la ve sonreír y guiñarle con picardía antes de alejarse unos metros, colocarse una venda en los ojos y darle la espalda sosteniendo en alto una de las afiladas dagas, no puede evitar sentir una pizca de preocupación junto a una gran cantidad de emoción y excitación ante el peligro, todo escondido tras su máscara de indiferencia.

La primera cuchilla llega, incrustandose bastante cerca de su rodilla izquierda, el público aplaude emocionado.

Sabe que eso hace que su melliza sonría más, tomándolo como un reto, así que se prepara para lanzar las siguientes dos dagas, al mismo tiempo.

Dipper casi no puede ver su vida antes de los actos, cuando todo era más sencillo.

No siempre habían vivido con el tío-abuelo Stan, recuerda tener una familia, y eran felices. Pero todo en la vida es efímero, y como como todo lo bueno; acabó...

 _Fue una tarde de verano, se hallaban en el carro familiar, en una de las carreteras de Gravity Falls, regresando de un día en el parque. Aunque tenían 6 años, y estaban cansados, no fue impedimento para que Dipper y Mabel jugarán en el carro con una pelota_

 _Aun podía escuchar la voz de su padre pedirles que se mantuvieran quietos, mientras se adentraba en una curva junto a un acantilado, lo siguiente pasó muy rápido y le era aún borroso en su mente: el carro cambiando de carril repentinamente ante la caída de unas rocas de la montaña; las luces de una camioneta del carril contrario desviándose hacia ellos a gran velocidad; su padre girando el volante para tratar de esquivarlo; el chillido de llantas. Recuerda la sensación de caer al vacío, junto a los gritos de su madre seguido al de su melliza._

 _Y luego…. sólo hubo silencio y oscuridad, por mucho tiempo, hasta que los sentidos de Dipper comenzaron a despertar._

 _Lo primero que percibió fue el olor del humo, escucho el crepitar del metal, sintió pequeñas rocas incrustandose en su espalda y pantorrillas._

 _Con dificultad abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, extendiéndose ante él._

 _Se había incorporado entonces, en su cabeza aún podía ver la camioneta del otro carril expulsando fuego, y, a varios metros, un carro volcado prácticamente destrozado, con las ventanas rotas, y sin una de las puertas traseras. Después de 10 años, aún recordaba cómo el frío bajó de golpe por su espalda cuando vió la mano de su hermana salir de ahí. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero en un momento estaba ya junto a ella, y con esa adrenalina en su sistema, sacó el cuerpo de Mabel del carro y lo arrastró hasta quedar a una distancia considerable del vehículo que comenzaba a ser rodeado por un charco de gasolina._

 _En su mente inocente de 6 años, no entendía lo grave que fue el accidente, no reaccionaba al hecho de que habían caído por el acantilado, y no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a Mabel. Había intentado hacerle reanimación cardiopulmonar, que había visto en televisión, luego la había agitado por los hombros, gritando su nombre, rogándole que despertase, junto a alaridos cargados de dolor, impotencia, miedo, pero nada funcionaba, no abría los ojos._

 _Percatandose apenas en ese momento de las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo y cara de su melliza, y de sí mismo. Ajeno hasta entonces del dolor._

 _La energía iba abandonando su joven cuerpo, así que con lágrimas inundando sus ojos, le dio un beso en la frente a Mabel y se acostó a su lado tomando su mano helada._

 _La oscuridad no tardó mucho en acudir a él, de manera lenta, pero antes de penetrarlo por completo, una luz azul se había presentado iluminandolo todo, y unas palabras extrañas fueron pronunciadas por una voz desconocida, luego cayó por un abismo negro._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerda es despertar en una cama en un cuarto de hospital, sin dolor, con solo una intravenosa en su brazo y un botón en su dedo._

 _Había visto a su alrededor con miedo, encontrando inmediatamente a su melliza en otra cama a su lado, regresandole la mirada, sin un solo rasguño, y al igual que él, con solo dos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Ninguno tenía indicios de haber sufrido un accidente automovilístico._

 _Estaban vivos, pero algo estaba mal, lo presentía, y lo confirmó después, con la llegada del tío-abuelo Stan, quien les dio la noticia de que sus padres habían muerto, y al ser él su único familiar vivo, estarían bajo su tutela y se mudarían a su gran y fría mansión alejada del pueblo._

 _Los siguientes años estuvieron llenos de soledad, donde Dipper y Mabel sólo se tenían el uno al otro. El tío Stan casi nunca se encontraba con ellos, se recluía en el sótano de la gran casa, teniendo muy poco contacto con los demás._

 _Aun así, tenían todo lo necesario, y si faltaba algo, sólo tenían que pedirlo a una de las muchas criadas que se encargaban de la casa._

 _Fueron educados por profesores personales desde casa, por lo que salir de casa era prácticamente innecesario._

Regresa a la realidad cuando siente las dos cuchillas chocar contra la estrella, ambas clavandose de lado a lado, a cada costado de sus costillas.

Su gemela se gira un poco con la venda levantada para observarle divertida, él le regresa la mirada alzando una ceja y negando ligeramente. Sabe lo que intentará, algo nuevo y osado. Mabel sonríe traviesamente y regresa a su posición, decidida.

Habían desarrollado esa extraña habilidad después del accidente, apenas despertaron lo sintieron; como si estuvieran conectados.

Desvía la mirada de su hermana -que se encuentra haciendo malabares con tres dagas y una manzana roja-, y la dirige hacia el público, encontrando casi inmediatamente a la chica de coleta rubia y ojos azules observandolo emocionada y, a su lado, el detestable mocoso albino con cara de molestia.

A ninguno de los mellizos telepatía le atraía realmente aquellos dos amigos, para ambos era simplemente un juego. A Mabel le gustaba tener la atención de todos, ser deseada, y por ser Gideon el único que no caía con sus encanto, ella ponía más interés en él para hacerlo caer en su red. Y Dipper…. A él realmente no le interesaba, iba con Pacífica sólo para hacer enojar a su hermana.

Aunque, en ocasiones, cuando estaba con Pacífica sentía algo… extraño.

Como si pudiera bajar sus muros por un momento, cosa que solo se atrevía hacer con Mabel. Estar con ella es como un cambio de aire, uno fresco y alegre. Pero aun así no era tan tonto como para bajar la guardia una de las cosas que había aprendido a temprana edad, era que nunca podía confiar plenamente en la gente.

Esta enseñanza llegó principalmente cuando conocieron a un ser azulado llamado Will Cipher, tenían sólo ocho años cuando él intentó utilizarlos para regresar a su dimensión, sin embargo, después de leer sobre ese ser en un diario que encontraron en un pasadizo secreto de la mansión, decidieron que podía serles de utilidad, así que con ayuda del diario, hicieron un ritual para atar a Will a ambos hermanos, convirtiéndolo en su esclavo.

Para ese entonces, Mabel y Dipper ya habían iniciado con los pequeños actos falsos de clarividencia, pero con Will ahí, todo había mejorado, en poco tiempo tuvieron su propio teatro, con presentaciones sólo de ellos, al instante se hicieron famosos en todo el pueblo, siendo llamados Mellizos Telepatía.

Parecía que las cosas iban a estar bien, que comenzarían a estar más estables, pero entonces el tío Stan abrió un portal y apareció el verdadero Stanford.

Ahí fue donde Dipper comprendió que sólo podía confiar en una sola persona: Mabel, la única que nunca lo decepcionaría, se conocían de pies a cabeza, sabían qué esperar el uno del otro. Ella era lo único en el mundo que le importaba.

Ve a su melliza lanzar las tres cuchillas al aire, alzándolas hasta casi llegar a los reflectores, nadie lo nota, pero las cuchillas parecen ir más lento. Se percata del brillo que resplandece en la joya de la diadema de su hermana, una de las piedras mágicas que ambos tenían y habían obtenido gracias al diario.

Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, Mabel lanza la manzana hacia Dipper, seguida de la primera daga que tomo mientras caían en picada, ambas se clavan por encima de su cabeza. La segunda daga llega al segundo, quedando justo al lado de su cuello, tan cerca que siente un pequeño ardor justo donde apenas toca la cuchilla. Y la tercera y última daga se aproxima en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, logra soltar su mano de las atadura y rápidamente toma el mango del arma justo cuando la punta de la cuchilla toca su ropa, en el lugar exacto donde se encuentra su corazón.

La gente, que hasta ese momento se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral, estalla en aplausos, se levantan de sus asientos y lanzan alabanzas, elogios y demás.

Dipper se desata por completo y camina hacia Mabel, mientras esta se quita la venda y lanza besos al público. Cuando llega con ella le entrega la daga que aun sostenía, la chica simplemente le sonríe, para después tomar su mano para que ambos se inclinen hacia el público como despedida.

El telón se cerró y la luces se encendieron, aun tomados de las manos, los mellizos entraron los camerinos tras el escenario.

Dipper observa a Mabel con el ceño fruncido cuando ella lo suelta y se sienta en uno de los sillones, tomando una botella de agua y dandole un sorbo.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta la chica después de unos minutos.

-Hiciste algo muy arriesgado.- le reprende.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Esto es por el último truco? Vamos, ya lo habíamos ensayado antes, pequeño Dipper.- comenta rodando los ojos y pasando suavemente su mano por su cabello.

-Lo practicamos sólo una vez, hace años, con dagas de madera sin filo… y salió mal.- réplica fríamente sin perder de vista el movimiento de la mano de su hermana.

-Oh, por favor, éramos unos niños en ese entonces, inexpertos y torpes, ahora somos diferentes, nuestro vínculo es muchísimo más fuerte y con nuestros amuletos mágicos no hay nada que podría salir mal.

-No puedes confiarte siempre de ello.- suspira Dipper.- Como sea... tengo que irme, quedé con Pacífica en la cafetería.

Camina hasta la puerta, pasan tres segundos exactos antes de que la mano de Mabel se pose en el pomo, deteniendolo.

-Lo siento.- cede derrotada.- escucha, no debí hacerlo sin consultarte antes, pero es que… estoy tan cansada de seguir siempre la rutina, sólo quería hacer algo diferente. Por favor… no te enojes conmigo ni dejes de hablarme.

-Bien, gracias. Ahora necesito irme.- aparta su mano y abre la puerta, hace un ademán de avanzar, pero ella es mas rapida y se posiciona frente a él, bloqueando la salida.

-No te vayas, quédate y haremos algo divertido.- pide con ojos de cachorro.

-Creí que preferías ir a jugar con el corazón de alguno de tus fans que estar conmigo.- réplica con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es verdad, quiero estar contigo, sin Glenda, Candy ni Gideon o alguno de mis fans. Sólo tú y yo en alguna aventura, como cuando éramos niños.- dice extendiendo su mano para que él la tome. La mira fijamente a los ojos, puede que ambos supieran disfrazar sus emociones, pero Dipper puede leer entre líneas a la perfección y todo ese discurso de pasar tiempo juntos sólo gritaba una cosa: " _No me dejes, eres lo único que tengo"_

Ambos compartían ese miedo, aunque nunca lo decían en voz alta. Ninguno quería quedarse sin el otro, estar solos significaba morir, simplemente no sobrevivirían si no estaban juntos.

Dipper sabe que no es normal, algunos hermanos se querían, pero ellos… Ellos llegaban a un punto más alto, se necesitan,se complementan,y su amor es diferente al de los hermanos normales.

-Podríamos ir a navegar al lago.- murmura mientras ve los ojos de Mabel brillar.

-¡Sí! Podemos tomar el bote del tio Stan y buscar alguna criatura.

Dipper toma la mano de su hermana, como aquella noche de verano, 10 años atrás, cuando lo perdieron todo y sus vidas quedaron unidas.

Salen del teatro, tomando camino hacia el lago. El chico no puede evitar ver atrás, encontrándose con la chica de coleta rubia caminando al pueblo, luego regresa su vista vista a su hermana, quien le observa feliz, él le da una sonrisa sincera y aprieta su mano ligeramente.

Dipper no necesita a nadie más, sólo a Mabel, y ninguno permitirá jamás que sean separados. Porque… Ella es lo único en el mundo que ama.

* * *

¿Algo un poco raro? lo sé, pero me encanta la idea de Dipper y Mabel en el universo de Reverse Falls. Ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
